havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
PT 003 : Sage and Viktor
USS, 7:35 PM You notice a few boxes fall over as the ship swerves. You're able to catch them in time, though. Sage, 8:02 PM ((Trying to see if they have been honest with what they say but I doubt 13 insight is enough)) USS, 8:02 PM Given you're only listening over the comms, it is now. But I will say this. USS, 8:02 PM As you go to check on some supplies, make sure there was no damage in the jump...you hear footsteps that shouldn't be there. Sage, 8:03 PM Sage inspects the area USS, 8:04 PM Give me investigation with adv. Sage, 8:04 PM ((Nat 20)) USS, 8:05 PM You look around a corner and you see a figure, clad all in black with a long coat and wear a mirrored silvery mask shaped like the face of a demon. He turns to see you and jumps back, slightly shocked. Sage, 8:07 PM Sage puts its hands up “ I mean you no harm , how did you board the ship?” USS, 8:07 PM Demon: "I don't think that should be your first question." Sage, 8:09 PM If you mean harm to the ship or crew than a cook is not going to stop you Sage, 8:09 PM I presume you are the fugitive that they are looking for? USS, 8:09 PM Demon: "You could say that. And I only mean harm if it's necessary. So, let's not make it necessary." USS, 8:10 PM He does draw two swords in a threatening fashion. Sage, 8:11 PM That is not the best way for us to proceed. Sage, 8:12 PM I assume they detected your presence somehow, can you still be detected? And what are they after you for? USS, 8:13 PM Demon: "They're Bureaucracy. I'm Oni." Sage, 8:13 PM I am Sage by the way USS, 8:13 PM Demon: "....Viktor." Sage, 8:14 PM Ok viktor so you say it is a mistrust between two cultures USS, 8:15 PM Viktor: "You could say that." USS, 8:15 PM His voice is also distorted by his mask, for the record. Sage, 8:16 PM ((16 insight on if viktor has lied about anything)) USS, 8:16 PM ((He's not lying, but he's choosing his wording very carefully, he clearly doesn't trust you and is trying to figure out your game)) Sage, 8:16 PM So what is your goal in the immediate future if things went well Sage, 8:18 PM ((Can we still hear the bridge)) USS, 8:18 PM ((You can, and likely, so can he.)) Sage, 8:20 PM Let’s put the swords away for now yes you can strike me down but I can put out a ship wide alert if you do, let’s try to come to a better solution USS, 8:21 PM Viktor: "I'll hold onto these, thanks. But you have my word, I won't make the first strike." USS, 8:21 PM Viktor: "I don't know what ship this is, but I know celestial energy when I see it, and you're dripping in it." Sage, 8:23 PM (( does divine sense pick anything up from Viktor)) USS, 8:23 PM ((He is not a fiend, celestial or undead)) USS, 8:24 PM ((Despite the demon mask)) Sage, 8:24 PM My oath is to peace unless absolutely neccasary if you stick to your word I will stick to my vow Sage, 8:26 PM And this shop is the federation ship USS Adventure USS, 8:27 PM Viktor hesitates...but nods and sheathes his swords. USS, 8:27 PM Viktor: "You are not my rendezvous then." Sage, 8:28 PM So the question remains where do we go from here USS, 8:29 PM Viktor: "Like I said, I don't want to hurt anyone unless it is necessary...what do the other people aboard this ship look like? Are you all mechanoid?" Sage, 8:30 PM No we have dwarves, humans, elves, drow , tieflings , General humanoids USS, 8:30 PM He nods: "Good." USS, 8:31 PM He removes his mask to reveal a human face beneath, a bit roughed up, but human none-the-less. USS, 8:31 PM Viktor: "Can I trust you?" Sage, 8:33 PM As long as you keep your word USS, 8:33 PM Viktor: "...I am going to need clothing from your world." Sage, 8:34 PM (( there is probably a spare chefs uniform right?)) USS, 8:34 PM ((Probably a few, yeah.)) Sage, 8:35 PM ((This is such a bad idea goddamn you Sage)) Sage, 8:36 PM Sage will go and get a uniform making sure no one else in kitchen goes into the supply area. USS, 8:36 PM Once you bring it, he turns around and begins to change. USS, 8:38 PM Viktor: "So...what's a cook doing covered in divine energy." Sage, 8:40 PM Trying to help people out, most can’t detect it that easily. USS, 8:42 PM Viktor: "I'm a trained Oni insurgent. We spend years learning to sense certain types of energies within people." USS, 8:43 PM Viktor: "Sometimes, it's the only way to know who's on your side. I'm hoping in this case it's wrong, though." Sage, 8:47 PM It is , ok so if they can’t detect you the best way for you to hide till they go is a mundane task. USS, 8:50 PM Viktor: "They have scouters, but they can only detect me if I utilize dark energy. So long as I remain mundane, I may be able to slip by unseen. You have a lot of energy here that...it could work." Sage, 8:51 PM Are they right on the bridge by dark energy do you mean arcane or just non divine Magic’s USS, 8:56 PM Viktor: "Arcane's close enough. I utilize a different form of it though. It's sort of like...do you have ki where you're from. It's kind of like that." USS, 8:56 PM Viktor: "It's a substance in my body I can utilize for spellcasting." Sage, 8:58 PM Affirmative Sage, 8:59 PM Sage will set him up peeling potatoes and deal with it if the other cooks ask questions. USS, 9:02 PM He does so and you can sort of see a strange...normalness overtake him. Whatever vibe you got from him before fades as he falls to the background. Sage, 9:03 PM Sage will still keep an eye on him and stay nearby USS, 9:05 PM Every once in a while, another cook gives him a weird look while passing...but once they pass they seem to just forget he's there. Sage, 9:07 PM (( the spy has a S.E.P. Field (cwl))) USS, 9:07 PM ((Basically :) )) USS, 9:11 PM At some point, two security officers do enter. USS, 9:11 PM One of them smiles at you and nods. "Hey Sage. Any coffee on?" Sage, 9:15 PM Sage goes and pours them coffee “sure, everything going ok?” Sage, 9:15 PM Sage watches viktors reaction when they enter USS, 9:16 PM Viktor remains calm. USS, 9:17 PM Guard: "Just doing a sweep. Nothing much to worry about. Ah, Johnson, you need to try this stuff. Sage makes the best brew I've ever had. Sage, 9:18 PM ((Is viktor watching Sage?)) USS, 9:18 PM No, he's not. But you do see that Johnson is watching Viktor. Sage, 9:23 PM Have some coffee Johnson and you should let xho know the coffee is ready she was asking about that earlier. USS, 9:25 PM Johnson looks at you then his partner than back to you and nods. He takes a cup for himself and a second one. "I'll just bring her a mug, then." Sage, 9:27 PM Thank you , good luck with the sweep. USS, 9:28 PM Johnson and the other guard leave. The other guard seems confused more than anything. Sage, 9:28 PM (( and viktor?)) USS, 9:29 PM He doesn't look at you, but as you approach he does mutter at you. "Can we trust them?" Sage, 9:31 PM Yes Sage, 9:34 PM Sage whispers “ we both want to get through this search peacefully” USS, 9:35 PM Viktor: "...you're an odd man, Sage." Sage, 9:36 PM I hear that a lot